


forged together

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [8]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, experimenting, the lightest fluffiest most consensual bondage you ever did see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: “So,” Lukas whispers, his voice breaking. “If I wanna do something weird—”Philip laughs, breathless, kissing up his jaw. “Nothing is weird.”“We can try anything once?” Lukas asks.“As long as we both agree on it,” Philip says, his hands resting on Lukas’s waist. “And nothing and nobody factors in except us. That’s it.”Lukas’s hands ghost over Philip’s hips and he seems lost in thought. “Okay,” he says, quiet. “Okay, okay.”Philip pulls Lukas’s head down a little bit so he can whisper into his ear. “Let’s replace bad memories with our own,” he says. He tugs on Lukas’s tie with his free hand. “You wanna use this for something else, huh?”(explicit fic with NSFW fanart included)(art removed because people took it without consent >:()





	forged together

**Author's Note:**

> The kidnapping conversation was inspired by a blurb my dear friend El wrote. I wanted to show this kind of thing in a very trusting and loving setting, and that little goofy back and forth between the boys was the perfect segue. The drawing at the end is by @ilanakashi3 on Twitter, and both this and the fic are gifts for the wonderful Li. Hope you like them, girl! Happy Birthday, I LOVE YOU!!!
> 
> For the rest of the audience, I hope everybody enjoys and I hope you consider this to be in character. This is a part of my college verse so they're older than they were in the show. I wanted to do it with the utmost respect and love and if it were to happen, I feel like this is the way it would go down.

Philip sits in the dining hall and picks at a pound of mashed potatoes, looking at the chef behind the counter spin pizza dough in his hands. His phone buzzes on the table and he sees Lukas’s name flash there. He opens the text and reads it.

_We’re gonna get back an hour before I told you because the thing ended early. Where are you so I can kidnap you?_

Philip smiles down at his phone. _I’m in Lipton but I have bio at four, you know that._

The reply comes five seconds later, and Philip always marvels at how goddamn fast Lukas can type. _You’re skipping it, you have an A in there anyway—I’m kidnapping you. Stay where you are._

Philip sighs but still smiles, shaking his head. He hasn’t skipped bio once but he knows he could get the whole lecture online if need be. It’s a goddamn three hour class and Lukas is done for the day. He didn’t get to see him this morning before he left and can hardly remember if Lukas even kissed him goodbye. 

_I’m not a very good kidnapee if I just stay here and wait to be kidnapped_ Philip texts back. 

_Then go outside and try to be unsuspecting_ Lukas says, ending the text with a little purple devil face. 

_How far away are you?_ Philip asks, finishing up his potatoes and drinking the rest of his water. 

_Like twenty minutes, maybe? Unsure._

Philip stacks his plates and puts his silverware on top. _I’ll walk home and meet you, Mr. Big Sexy Stranger who might be doing very naughty things to me sooner rather than later._ He snorts to himself, taking his plates and getting up to drop them off in the bins. Their sex life usually doesn’t involve much other than the norm, but whenever they start texting dirty shit to each other Philip can’t help but get a little high off it. He slips his phone into his pocket and drops his plates off, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. He waits until he’s outside to look at it, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

_Oh the things I’m gonna do to you! I’m gonna pick you up and you’re gonna be all mine._

~

Philip is putting his key in the lock of their door when someone grabs him from behind. He knows immediately that it’s Lukas but his heart is still going wild in his chest. 

Lukas starts kissing down his neck, wrapping his arms around his middle. “You look so goddamn cute today,” he whispers, biting Philip’s ear. “You know I love those jeans.”

Philip laughs, breathless. “You got back earlier than you said you would.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lukas says, pressing close to him. “You don’t know me. I’m kidnapping you.”

“Right into our own apartment,” Philip says, grinning, reaching back and gripping Lukas’s neck. 

“That’s right,” Lukas whispers. “You got your keys?”

Philip chuckles, nodding and reaching out to unlock the door. They separate as soon as they get inside and Lukas kicks the door closed, grinning over at him. 

“Were we just roleplaying?” Philip asks, cocking his head at him as he drops his bag on the kitchen counter. 

“Maybe?” Lukas says, raising an eyebrow. “Is that weird?”

“No,” Philip says, walking over to him. “Are you wearing a tie?”

Lukas looks down at it and shrugs. “They wanted us to look nice for the theater.” He squints, shaking his head. “Classical music and all—wait—are you saying you liked the whole kidnapping roleplaying thing we were doing?”

Philip likes everything Lukas does. Being with him is like stepping into a different universe, and now that they’re on their own every day is another open door. He feels like everything Lukas touches is bright, like all the words between them lift him up and carry him away. And maybe something did twist in his stomach when Lukas started this earlier. But he knows that’s just because it’s Lukas. 

“Maybe,” Philip says, his cheeks going red. “I like everything we do nowadays.”

“Even though it actually happened to…” Lukas doesn’t finish his sentence but he widens his eyes.

Philip hadn’t expected this to get this serious this quickly. “I, uh—I—” He clears his throat, shaking his head. He doesn’t really think about what happened to them, what that felt like. He doesn’t want to, can’t let any of that seep into his everyday life and try to ruin it. He’s happy now, happy and living strong because he knows that’s what his mom would have wanted. And everything Lukas does makes him happy.

“Baby,” Lukas says, leaning in and kissing his cheek. “I didn’t mean to—”

Seeing the look on his face suddenly makes all of Philip’s thoughts click into place. “Lukas, I, uh—I wanna do everything with you,” he whispers. “I never want that fucking lunatic to take anything else from us.” He clears his throat, sucking in a breath and trying to focus. “If we wanna do something…between us, then we can fucking do it. It’s not anybody’s business but ours. And I…I trust you. Implicitly.” His ears are burning hot but he leans in, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Lukas’s mouth. 

“So,” Lukas whispers, his voice breaking. “If I wanna do something weird—”

Philip laughs, breathless, kissing up his jaw. “Nothing is weird.”

“We can try anything once?” Lukas asks.

“As long as we both agree on it,” Philip says, his hands resting on Lukas’s waist. “And nothing and nobody factors in except us. That’s it.”

Lukas’s hands ghost over Philip’s hips and he seems lost in thought. “Okay,” he says, quiet. “Okay, okay.”

Philip pulls Lukas’s head down a little bit so he can whisper into his ear. “Let’s replace bad memories with our own,” he says. He tugs on Lukas’s tie with his free hand. “You wanna use this for something else, huh?”

“Oh my God, Philip,” Lukas says, his breath coming out harsh. “Really?”

“If you want to,” Philip says, pressing against him. “I want you to.”

“Why are we so horny on a Wednesday afternoon?” Lukas asks, brushing his mouth across Philip’s temple. 

“I mean, we’re always—”

“Okay, yeah, that’s true,” Lukas says, his fingertips trailing along Philip’s spine. 

Philip is anxious, trembling with a different sort of need than he’s felt before. The idea of experiencing something with Lukas, something that’s theirs, that they’re claiming and making their own, fills him with a heated desire that clouds his vision. “Come on,” he says. “You got me, baby. Take me to bed.”

Lukas lets out a shuddering breath and without another moment passing he hoists Philip up into his arms, and Philip tries not to be too surprised by the movement. He wraps his legs around Lukas’s waist and plants a long kiss to his cheek, trying not to laugh when he picks up his pace. 

They reach the bedroom and Lukas deposits him on the bed, immediately loosening his tie and pulling it off, dropping it on top of the sheets. Philip has seen the look in his eye before but there’s a new nervousness there too as he unbuttons his shirt, and Philip holds his gaze as he pulls his own shirt over his head. He leans back and takes his watch off, putting it on the bedside table.

“Do you want…do you want me to keep…keep talking like we were—”

“No, no,” Philip says, shaking his head. “This first time I just—I want it to be you.” He swallows, grinning a little bit. “But that’s not saying I don’t want to meet Mr. Big Sexy Stranger at a future date.”

Lukas laughs a little bit and climbs into bed after him, Philip scooting back to make room. Lukas takes his face in his hands and kisses him tenderly, deep until he’s dizzy, and then he presses their foreheads together. “Tell me if anything is wrong.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes.”

Lukas takes Philip’s hands and kisses his palms, running his nose along his heart line. He kisses his fingers, meeting Philip’s eyes as he reaches across, picking his tie back up. He leans back and holds Philip’s wrists together, delicately wrapping the tie around them and drawing it tight. He winds it around twice and makes a knot—Philip experiments trying to move his hands and finds that he can’t, the soft red material pulling tight and keeping his wrists pressed together. But it doesn’t hurt, and he isn’t scared. His breath speeds up when he meets Lukas’s eyes.

“Good?” Lukas asks, wetting his bottom lip.

“Looks like I’m yours,” Philip whispers, his breath hitching. 

“Not regretting it, right?” Lukas asks, staring down at the flash of red.

“No,” Philip says. He’s itching to do something, his whole body wired hot, and he keeps rubbing his wrists together, watching the way the material moves. It’s unforgiving, doesn’t stretch, and for some reason knowing people saw it around Lukas’s neck out in public today and now it’s being used to tie his hands in their bedroom makes his dick twitch in his pants. “Do something,” he asks, and he sounds as desperate as he feels.

Lukas jumps a little bit like he was startled back into the world, into this space between them, but he moves fast once he’s here again—he takes Philip’s bound hands and brings them up to his mouth. He rubs his lips along the material of the tie and Philip is already breathing harder watching him do it, reaching with the tips of his fingers to touch Lukas’s cheeks.

Philip arches his neck back. “Lukas,” he whispers.

Lukas hums, running his tongue along Philip’s pinky finger.

“Is this what you were thinking about when—when you put this tie on this morning?”

“I was hoping you’d think I looked cute,” Lukas whispers, glancing up at him. 

“You always look cute,” Philip says, and he wonders how he himself looks now, his eyes fluttering and his mouth dropping open.

Lukas pulls at the edge of the tie with his teeth. Philip moans wantonly, biting down on his lower lip. Lukas wraps his hand around Philip’s wrists, covering the tie, and draws him forward, putting Philip’s arms around his neck. He reaches for his hips and Philip tries to stay steady as Lukas pulls him into his lap, fingers grasping for purchase on Lukas’s skin. 

Philip vaguely thinks about how they’re both still wearing pants, but Lukas pulls him so close that their chests are flush together. And even though they’re only half naked, they’re nose to nose and Lukas seems laid bare, his eyes searching, clouded by something that isn’t simply lust. Philip tries to think about it, tries to work it through, but Lukas closes the distance between them, kissing him so deeply that Philip can’t think at all anymore. 

It feels like they’re moving in slow motion and Lukas slides his hands up and down Philip’s back, groaning into his mouth as he slips fingers down into his pants. Philip bucks up and struggles a bit against the tie, his heart skipping a beat when Lukas starts sucking on his lower lip. Lukas reaches up and turns Philip’s head for a better angle, humming to himself and dragging his tongue along Philip’s.

“God,” Philip gasps, when the kiss breaks, but Lukas comes in again, and Philip can’t help but respond. “Lukas,” he whispers, Lukas’s mouth urging against his. He starts kissing along Philip’s jaw and biting at his neck, sucking and licking at the same spot until Philip’s breath shudders and his eyes nearly roll back in his head. “No—no more pants. No more.”

“No more pants ever,” Lukas whispers against his neck, continuing his work.

Philip gasps, tilting his head so far that his neck cracks. He grinds down against the hardness in Lukas’s jeans and Lukas makes a noise into his skin, grazing his teeth there again. “Lukas,” Philip whispers again, breathing hard through his mouth and absent mindedly straining against his bindings. “Lukas if—if you keep it up I’m gonna—I’m not gonna make it.”

Lukas stops, straightening back out and staring into his eyes. “Really?”

Philip nods.

“Just from—kissing?”

“And this,” Philip says, pulling his hands back until the place where they’re bound together rubs against the back of Lukas’s neck. Lukas’s eyes flutter closed like he might have forgotten, and Philip presses a soft kiss to his mouth, trying to keep himself from moving lest he die.

Lukas takes him by the elbows and lifts his arms up so they aren’t caged around Lukas’s head anymore. He eases him out of his lap and Philip inches a bit towards the pillows, watching anxiously as Lukas moves over to the bedside drawer, pulling out the lube and the condom. He feels cold without Lukas’s hands on him, Lukas wrapped around him and keeping him safe, and he reaches over, running his foot along Lukas’s thigh.

Lukas looks over his shoulder and smiles at him, soft and shy and bright. “I’m coming, baby,” he whispers, dropping the supplies on the bed. He keeps gravitating back to Philip’s hands like a fly drawn to a burning bulb, rubbing his thumbs over the tie and kissing his shaking fingers.

“Take my pants off,” Philip whispers. “Take—take your goddamn pants off.”

“Yes, sir,” Lukas says.

Lukas moves back in close and it feels like he’s touching Philip differently, gently, kissing his collar bone and his chest as he undoes Philip’s button and fly. Philip reaches down with his bound hands and touches Lukas through his jeans, resting his head on his shoulder and listening to his breathing get heavier. They have to separate again for Lukas to pull Philip’s pants off and every time there’s more than inches between them Philip’s heart lurches, a yearning white hot in his stomach, a need bursting through his veins and singing out _Lukas, Lukas, Lukas_. He feels like he can’t be separated from him, like his hands aren’t the only thing that are tied together—it’s them, bound in all they do, and that feeling is heightened now, burning between them in this stifling room. 

As soon as they’re both naked Lukas stares at him for a couple moments, like Philip is something he’s never seen before. And if it was anyone else Philip would be afraid, would be embarrassed, sitting here with his hands tied and his dick hard. But it’s Lukas, and he can hardly feel anything but overwhelming need, overwhelming love. 

“I want—I want—” Lukas’s eyes flick down to Philip’s cock and he licks his lips.

Philip trembles. “Baby, I want you to, but if you do I’m really not gonna make it. I wanna come with you inside me.”

Lukas crawls towards him, nuzzling his cheek and pressing lingering kisses there. “Yes, Philip,” he whispers. “Next time—next time I want you in my mouth.”

Philip feels like anything Lukas says at this point could take him apart but that is nearly the end, the way he sounds and the fact that he wants to do this again.

“Goddamnit, Lukas,” Philip groans. “Hurry, please—please.”

Lukas nods and kisses him, slips his tongue into his mouth, easing him back until he’s laying down. Philip hears the cap pop off of the lube but doesn’t open his eyes, only arches up a little bit when Lukas stops kissing him. Lukas nips at his bottom lip, and Philip scratches at his chest where his hands are trapped between them.

“I’m gonna—” Lukas starts.

“Do it, please,” Philip whines. “I want you.”

“God, I want you so bad, Philip,” Lukas says, kissing his forehead. Philip closes his eyes again and melts into Lukas, the way he kisses his cheeks and his nose and his lips. And then he feels Lukas’s hand traveling down his body, briefly squeezing his wrists together before finding his destination. Philip realizes Lukas avoided touching his cock entirely, and despite how needy he feels, he’s goddamn grateful.

Philip moans when Lukas slips one finger into him, tremors running through his whole body. He struggles against the tie again and Lukas must feel it, stopping once he adds a second finger.

“Do you want me to untie you?” Lukas asks, fast.

“No,” Philip breathes. “I need you, come on—”

“You’re not ready—”

“I am, I am, please—”

Lukas silences him with a kiss and continues his work, and Philip knows he’s right, knows how fucking long this takes but his head is spinning and he can hardly fucking concentrate on anything. But the kiss calms him, and after a few minutes Lukas is pulling three fingers away and drawing back again, leaving Philip desperate for his mouth. 

“How do you—”

“In your lap,” Philip says. “Like I was.”

“God, yes,” Lukas whispers. “Wait for me, please—”

“Yes,” Philip gasps, closing his eyes. He breathes harsh through his mouth and hears Lukas touching himself, getting ready and putting the condom on, touching Philip’s leg as he does. And then the bed is shifting and Lukas is drawing him forward into his arms. Philip tries to move his hands again, the tie tightening around his wrists.

“Shh, baby,” Lukas whispers, helping him into his lap. “I got you, I got you, okay?”

Philip nods, and Lukas wraps his arms around his neck like they were before.

“You’re okay, right?” Lukas asks, nose pressed against his cheek.

“Yes,” Philip groans. “I just need you inside me like—five hours ago.”

Lukas chuckles and kisses him again, three times in quick succession before positioning his hands on Philip’s hips. “Just—rise up a little bit and I’ll help you come back down.”

Philip does, nearly fucking flies trying to position himself over Lukas’s dick, but Lukas helps guide him down, Philip’s breath hitching when he first pushes in. He thinks he nearly comes ten times during the whole process, when he can’t move his hands, when he sees the look on Lukas’s face, when he’s finally sitting flush against him and their eyes meet. Philip feels so full, every nerve on fire, especially where Lukas’s hands are pressed against his skin.

Philip can read everything there in Lukas’s face, his unguarded expression. And in years before he might have had to live with that expression, might have had to guess at what laid there in those eyes without hearing any confirmation either way. But things are different now.

“I love you,” Lukas whispers. “Philip, I—you’re everything to me.”

Philip rolls his hips once and Lukas’s eyes flutter closed. He rests his forehead against Lukas’s cheek and God, he wants to be consumed by him. “I love you,” he says, grinding down and wringing a moan out of Lukas. “I’d let you do anything to me.”

“Jesus,” Lukas gasps, drawing Philip’s hips forward as he thrusts up into him. It’s electric and Philip nearly passes out when Lukas pulls him closer, flush together like they were before. 

Philip moves faster, starts riding him in earnest, and Lukas matches his pace with deep, purposeful thrusts, each one punctuated with a gasp of Philip’s name.

“Why does this turn us on so fucking bad?” Lukas breathes, kissing Philip’s throat, digging his fingers into his hips.

“Because we—we belong to each other,” Philip says, arching his neck back. “God, I feel it.” He twists his hands a little harshly and bites down on his lower lip.

“I can’t—can’t wait til you do it to me,” Lukas whispers. He reaches down between them and takes Philip’s dick in his hand, starts stroking him in time with Philip’s sloppy movements.

They lock eyes. And in that moment it feels like the world is opening up and Philip understands everything—how many lives they’ve met in before, how many times they’ve been drawn back to each other. Lukas knows him down to his core and Philip will never trust anyone more than him, will never feel this scorching, raging love with anybody else. It feels like they were forged together, like they’ve been hurdling towards each other since the beginning of time—and he wants to do everything with Lukas, every last thing that’ll make them both breathe like this, every last thing that’ll make them feel like this. Everything they both want, everything that’ll drive home the feeling that yes, they’re soulmates, yes, they’re going to be together forever. Yes, Philip didn’t know what love was before Lukas Waldenbeck came into his line of sight, lean and lovely and perfect.

As soon as he smiled, Philip was lost.

And Lukas is smiling now—not wide and welcoming, like the first time, but soft and caring, the smile he’s reserved specially for Philip, and he leans in, capturing his lips again. They moan into each other’s mouths and don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop, and before Philip knows it Lukas is thumbing over the head of his cock and tightening his grip, and Philip is grabbing fistfuls of Lukas’s hair with his bound hands, gasping, aching, dipping forward into him. He feels Lukas tip over the edge, his whole body shaking as he comes, his face buried in Philip’s shoulder, his hand continuing to stroke him. It only takes one more awkward thrust from Lukas and Philip follows him, his vision going white as he tries to suck in deep breaths, his eyes squeezed tight. 

Lukas doesn’t pull out right away and they stay tangled together there, both coming down from their high. Lukas clears his throat and kisses Philip’s cheek over and over, wiping the sweat off his forehead and brushing his hair back. “Come on,” he whispers, gripping his hips and easing out of him. 

Philip feels fucking boneless and he lets Lukas move his arms again, pulling him close and laying down with him against the pillows. He twists their legs together and kisses Philip’s fingers again before starting to work at the knots.

“Jesus,” Lukas whispers. “Feels tighter than it was.”

“It is,” Philip says, watching him.

Lukas looks startled. “But—”

“Baby,” Philip says, a smile forming on his lips. “It was fucking incredible. And we’re doing it again. Every which way.”

Lukas smiles now too, a little slyly, and keeps trying to pick at the tie and get it loose. He grunts angrily about a minute later, and moves in with his mouth to try it with his teeth.

Philip shudders, a chill running through him. “Lukas, if you start fucking with that with your mouth, I’m not gonna be able to handle it.”

“I don’t wanna cut it with scissors!” Lukas exclaims. “I like this tie.”

“Just take your time,” Philip says, closing his eyes and smiling contentedly. “I’m fine over here.”

It takes him a couple minutes but he finally unwinds the tie, and Philip’s heart jolts when Lukas gasps. His eyes snap open and he sees Lukas braced on his elbow, holding Philip’s wrists delicately in his palms. 

“Jesus Christ, Philip,” Lukas says, meeting his eyes. “Look at this.”

Philip looks and sees that his wrists are flaming red, and almost look bruised in spots. He glances up at Lukas and sees the look on his face, and knows he needs to diffuse the situation. “It’s fine, babe.”

“No, it’s not, look how—”

“Kiss it better,” Philip says, fast. Lukas looks up at him and Philip nods.

Lukas stares at him for a moment more and then leans down, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Philip’s wrist. He closes his eyes and kisses along the red ring and Philip cups his face, running his finger down a strand of hair. Lukas pays attention to every bit of enflamed skin on each wrist, and Philip watches him, feels the softness of every kiss, the care Lukas is pouring into this. 

“I’m sorry,” Lukas whispers.

“Don’t be,” Philip whispers. “At all. You gonna be sorry when I do it to you?”

“Nope,” Lukas says, smiling when he looks up at him. “But I don’t like hurting you.”

“This didn’t hurt me,” Philip says, definitively. He cups Lukas’s face with both his hands now, leaning in and staring into his eyes. “I knew before that I trusted you but—this solidified that. I know that—that I can trust you with anything. I can trust you with anything I put in front of you, babe. I can trust you with me.”

Lukas’s eyes are shining and he nods. “Of course you can,” he says. “With anything, Philip, with everything.”

Philip leans in and kisses him, long and sweet. He tracks his thumbs across Lukas’s cheekbones when he pulls back, and smiles at him. “Can I…trust you with the laundry? We need to wash this comforter again.”

Lukas snorts. “Maybe you should come with me, because…laundry is awful lonely. I mean, the laundry room is all the way across the apartment. We’d be really far away from each other.”

“Yeah,” Philip says, grinning, watching a smile spread across Lukas’s face, too. “Yeah, that sounds reasonable.”


End file.
